La Princesa Húngara
by jagiyeus
Summary: Esta es una novela de personajes originales (ocs). Menciones de temas sensibles como ataques a la comunidad LGBTQA, violencia infantil y más.
1. La Dama Romántica y un ceño fruncido

La dama romántica y un ceño fruncido.

-Gabi, tu cabello es tan suave, es como acariciar un minino. . .- La muchacha comenta de forma enternecida mientras cepilla las hebras castañas.

Es interrumpida por alguien que entra al gran salón, el cual está adornado con muebles de madera achocolatada y asientos olivos.

-Teresa, su nombre es Gabriel, no Gabi.-

Es la voz severa proveniente del señor Stefan Kértesz, honorable escritor de novelas bélicas y ahora, sin querer, ha desafiado sus ideales para escribir relatos de romance a exigencia de la editorial que le patrocina.

Viudo, con seis bellas hijas y un varón, ha tenido un tanto desbalanceado trabajo desde que llegó al género romántico y eso por ende, ha afectado a la familia.

El mismo pensamiento del señor Kertész ha llevado a que su único hijo fuera su punto de desahogo, fracasando en el punto de que pudiera ser al igual que su padre.


	2. Muñecas

-Gabi, tu cabello es tan suave, es como acariciar un minino. . .- La muchacha comenta de forma enternecida mientras cepilla las hebras castañas.

Es interrumpida por alguien que entra al gran salón, el cual está adornado con muebles de madera achocolatada y asientos olivos.

-Teresa, su nombre es Gabriel, no Gabi.-

Es la voz severa proveniente del señor Stefan Kértesz, honorable escritor de novelas bélicas y ahora, sin querer, ha desafiado sus ideales para escribir relatos de romance a exigencia de la editorial que le patrocina.

Viudo, con seis bellas hijas y un varón, ha tenido un tanto desbalanceado trabajo desde que llegó al género romántico y eso por ende, ha afectado a la familia.

El mismo pensamiento del señor Kertész ha llevado a que su único hijo fuera su punto de desahogo, fracasando en el punto de que pudiera ser al igual que su padre.


	3. O' Sole Mio

El pequeño correteaba junto con sus seis hermanas por la casa, risas agudas de crío era lo que le daba vida al hogar modesto de Eger.  
\- ¡Corre, Imre! ¡Gabi te pisa los talones!- Exclamó la tercera chiquilla a la vez que tomaba su mano. El niño les correteó hasta el interior de la casa, donde continuaron su rutina de cantos, bailes y risas en la habitación de las niñas.  
\- Ilka, se me ha ocurrido algo. . .- Susurró la tercera al oído de la más pequeña. A su vez, la otra sonrió con malicia mientras dirigía la mirada al chiquillo. Ante sus orbes verdes no entendía bien el por qué se reían.

\- ¿Están seguras de que debo ponerme esto? - La inseguridad del muchacho ante la perspectiva de las seis niñas mejoraba el asunto.  
\- ¡Segurísimas! - Rieron y respondieron al menor de la familia en unísono.  
Algo emergía de su cuerpo, se sentía libre en aquel vestido que le dieron a Margita, la quinta hija, en su cumpleaños anterior. Las flores y colores vivos le apasionaban de una manera única, además que cuando sus hermanas le decían que se parecía a su madre era totalmente verdad.

-Ahora todos somos unas lindas muñequitas en nuestra casa. ¡Las muñecas de papá! - Rószi canturreaba a la vez que tomaba las manos de Piri y su hermano. Las demás se unieron a aquella rueda de cánticos, se podían escuchar hasta el estudio del señor Kertész.  
A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a aquella bulla decidió ir a tranquilizar a las niñas. A paso tranquilo y sonrisa apacible fue hasta la habitación de las pequeñas donde se encontró con la escena.


	4. Mark y pétalos de hortensia

El pequeño correteaba junto con sus seis hermanas por la casa, risas agudas de crío era lo que le daba vida al hogar modesto de Eger.  
\- ¡Corre, Imre! ¡Gabi te pisa los talones!- Exclamó la tercera chiquilla a la vez que tomaba su mano. El niño les correteó hasta el interior de la casa, donde continuaron su rutina de cantos, bailes y risas en la habitación de las niñas.  
\- Ilka, se me ha ocurrido algo. . .- Susurró la tercera al oído de la más pequeña. A su vez, la otra sonrió con malicia mientras dirigía la mirada al chiquillo. Ante sus orbes verdes no entendía bien el por qué se reían.

\- ¿Están seguras de que debo ponerme esto? - La inseguridad del muchacho ante la perspectiva de las seis niñas mejoraba el asunto.  
\- ¡Segurísimas! - Rieron y respondieron al menor de la familia en unísono.  
Algo emergía de su cuerpo, se sentía libre en aquel vestido que le dieron a Margita, la quinta hija, en su cumpleaños anterior. Las flores y colores vivos le apasionaban de una manera única, además que cuando sus hermanas le decían que se parecía a su madre era totalmente verdad.

-Ahora todos somos unas lindas muñequitas en nuestra casa. ¡Las muñecas de papá! - Rószi canturreaba a la vez que tomaba las manos de Piri y su hermano. Las demás se unieron a aquella rueda de cánticos, se podían escuchar hasta el estudio del señor Kertész.  
A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a aquella bulla decidió ir a tranquilizar a las niñas. A paso tranquilo y sonrisa apacible fue hasta la habitación de las pequeñas donde se encontró con la escena.


End file.
